


[Translation]Brolin in the Theatre爱他就带他去剧院

by AlinaLiu



Category: Merlin (TV) RPF
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 13:12:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6425374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaLiu/pseuds/AlinaLiu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bradley邀请Colin去约会，而Colin不知道这是个约会。（看看布是怎么把科追到手的）</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Translation]Brolin in the Theatre爱他就带他去剧院

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Brolin in the Theatre](https://archiveofourown.org/works/319565) by [SlantedKnitting](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SlantedKnitting/pseuds/SlantedKnitting). 



Bradley一直都知道Colin是gay。Colin从来没说过，Bradley也从来没问过，不过他一直都知道。他曾经给过一些暗示尝试着让Colin意识到自己知道这件事，也愿意去谈论。他不介意Colin的性取向，因为这真没什么大不了的，Colin没必要隐瞒。  
但是巧妙地处理一件事并不是Bradley所擅长的，通常情况下这会困扰他。他知道他总是把一些事表现的显而易见，所以他干脆故意表现出来。但是在一些场合需要他巧妙地周旋，他通常会有很多失误以至于最终让对方费解。  
这次他没觉得自己有什么重大失误，直到晚餐结束。在这之前，一切都非常顺利。他发挥出了自己的顶级调情技能，把Colin逗笑了无数次。他是迷人又引人浮想联翩的，他甚至涂了Colin曾打听过的那个味道的须后香水。  
一切都都像一场约会该有的那样顺利。Colin很亲切很放松，真的比有些情况下Bradley见到他的样子更开心，不像拍剧的时候那么疲惫。他看起来很自然，对自己的生活很满意。  
但是当Bradley付了两个人的餐费时，Colin变得有些紧张，脸部表情开始奇异的变化。起初他看起来困惑，可能还有些生气Bradley认为他不会为自己那份食物付钱。之后，他变得警觉。非常警觉，甚至有些吓人，这时Bradley意识到自己尝试巧妙地处理这件事的计划失败了。Colin不认为Bradley知道他是gay。他在以为自己有一个秘密而Bradley不知道事实的印象中和大家度过了四年。  
之后，就在Colin能够重新控制好自己的脸部表情换上一副好似什么都没发生的面容前，他看起来非常困惑。Bradley几乎可以看见问题写在Colin的额头上：Bradley喜欢我？  
但是很快这表情就一闪而过，Colin只是茫然的看着服务生拿着Bradley的钱走远了。Bradley有些紧张地转动着空空的红酒杯颈，想着如何解释这一切。他真的以为Colin知道这是个约会，知道自己终于鼓起勇气去邀请他（并发现他们在一起可以非常愉快）。他一直以为Colin能感知到他知道他是gay这件事。他以为他们之间至少存在一个无声的理解——Colin是gay而Bradley对此表示理解。  
他们都错了。  
“Um,”Bradley有些尴尬。他不知道如何解释清楚，也不知道要从何说起。四年的误解笼罩着他们。  
“我们该走了，”Colin说，他的声音标准又冷静，听不出任何情绪波动，“我不想太晚回去。”  
Bradley点点头跟着Colin走出那家他挑选的素食餐厅。他以为这就已经很明显了。他给Colin打电话，说他得到了哈姆雷特的门票，又在附近找到一家味道不错的素食餐厅，他问Colin是否愿意晚上出来加入他。他在电话里非常紧张，而Colin听起来十分高兴，这让他打消了疑虑。他以为这已经足够明显了。  
Bradley只花了三分钟决定他应该怎么做。所以，当Colin在穿过马路前查看是否有车驶过而分散了注意力时，Bradley拉住了他的手。  
Colin连忙把手抽回来，并用另一只手握住，好像Bradley的皮肤烧伤了他一样。“你在做什么？”他问，很明显被吓到了。  
“握住你的手，”Bradley说，努力保持自己声音的镇定，并再次去拉住Colin的手。这次Colin没有把手抽回来，但是Bradley还是笑得有些僵硬和尴尬，“我猜我应该在电话里说得更清楚些。我希望这是一场约会。一个合适的约会，有晚餐，有电影，还有任何可能发生的事情。”  
Colin的手稍微放松了一些，Bradley借此机会改变了握住他手的方向，让他们十指交叉。看着Colin脸红的样子他禁不住笑出来。  
“我们不是要去看电影，”Colin终于说话了。  
“不是，”Bradley同意地说。“我们已经一起看过很多次电影了。我认为一场戏剧或许意味着更多，我不知道，只是觉得更特殊。”  
“很特殊，”Colin重复了这个词。Bradley看到微笑让Colin的嘴角上翘，终于松了一口气。“所以，和Bradley James约会是不是就像这样——在食物和活动上的精心挑选？”  
Bradley握紧了Colin的手，当他感受到Colin回握时甚至控制不住强烈的兴奋。“我猜在某些方面我还有很多要解释的。”  
Colin点点头，“听起来不错。这似乎意味着你已经为此计划了很久。“  
“没有太多计划，没有，”Bradley解释道，“尽管我已经考虑了很多年了。”  
当他们进入剧院的时候，Colin机敏地把手从Bradley的紧握中抽出。“我不知道你喜欢男人。”他用很低的声音说。  
Bradley耸了耸肩，开始在口袋中寻找门票。“这不会经常发生。通常情况下只是一个晚上的事儿，而且几乎不带有任何感情。”Bradley能感觉到Colin好奇地看着他，于是他又开始紧张，“我花了很长时间才意识到你和他们不一样，我不仅仅想要和你……well。”他的声音减弱了，不想说出那个词。  
Bradley停顿了好久才把票递给Colin，不敢直视他的眼睛。  
“为什么是现在？”Colin问，“我无法假装这完全超出我的意料。”  
Bradley再次耸了耸肩，希望他们在一个比繁忙的剧院外的人行道更私密一点的地方。“我知道你喜欢哈姆雷特，”他略有些尴尬地说，感觉这并不能算是一个解释，但是他不知道如何和Colin分享他的思想过程。他知道这很冒险，邀请他的合作演员出来约会，邀请他那非常注重隐私、安静、会害羞、众人眼里的直男朋友出来约会。但是他已经想要这么做很多年了，他一直都知道Colin是gay，而且他一直都知道Colin喜欢哈姆雷特。如果他对Colin的迷恋四年都没有消失（的确是没有，实际上这种感情变得更深，而且已经不再幼稚），那么他认为他可以冒险泄露自己的感情。如果这种感情四年都没有消失，那么第五年也不会，于是也就不会毁掉他们的事业而让彼此把时间浪费在一些感情的的纠纷上。它不能毁掉正拍摄的剧，否则他们不得不尝试着做些什么让自己和对方保持开心。  
“我的确喜欢哈姆雷特，”Colin高兴地说。Bradley抬起头笑着看向他，突然感觉这个晚上又回到了正轨，自己终于还是做出了正确的决定。  
“那太好了，”Bradley说，当他们终于走进剧院时，Bradley用肩膀轻轻撞了撞Colin，“不管怎么说，我在想，作为我们约会的第三部分，在一家昏暗的午夜咖啡馆喝咖啡吃甜点会是个不错的选择。”  
Colin轻哼了一声。“这听起来才像你嘛。”  
“这是什么意思？”Bradley假装顶嘴道。  
“正如我做说的。咖啡和甜点是你一直喜欢的。素食主义和莎士比亚就太不同寻常了。”  
“你说的，我这样做很体贴！”Bradley努了努嘴，然后很满意地看到Colin的视线在他的嘴唇处逗留。想到他们的约会很可能会以接吻结束，一种危险的热度开始在他身体里蔓延。他想知道Colin是否会同意去他的公寓喝咖啡，甚至来点啤酒，那样他们就可以一边谈论戏剧，一边在他的私人客厅调情，或者做点比接吻更刺激的事。  
当他们走过过道来到座位旁，Colin的手指轻轻触碰了他的，这几乎动摇了Bradley的心理防线。过去的几年里，他没有一天不想痛痛快快地和Colin做爱，但是他向自己保证过，这个要慢慢来。说实话，他不太知道如何与一个男人保持一种稳定的关系，或者如何和一个男人约会，他不想因为急于上床而毁了他和Colin之间的感情。他知道Colin值得更好的，值得被追求被求爱，然后慢慢地陷入情网。  
但是接吻就很好。在他们各自回家前嘴唇之间戏弄性的轻啄，暗示性的语言和更多的承诺。之后就是一个拥抱，这很珍贵，因为Colin不喜欢碰别人也不喜欢被别人触碰。Bradley一直努力尝试着注意和尊重这一点，但无论如何还是发现自己经常侵占Colin的私人空间。面对站得过近的人Colin总是后退一步避开，但他从没有在Bradley身边这样做过。  
“好戏开始前我先去一趟卫生间，”Colin对Bradley耳语道，舌头几乎要贴上Bradley的耳朵了。Bradley尽力控制着自己不要因为环绕在脖子间Colin炙热的气息颤抖，结果还是失败了。他点点头，一句话也说不出来，看着Colin站起身慢慢地从自己前面经过，在跨过Bradley大腿时舔了舔嘴唇，然后离开去找卫生间，就好像什么诱惑人的事情都没有发生。  
“Fuck，”Bradley小声抱怨，在座位上稍微调整姿势。Colin非常聪明。他已经知道了这是一场约会，明白Bradley的感觉和想要什么，一切都已经解释清楚了。然后Bradley就被他耍了。触碰Bradley的手指，本来正常说话就足够却非要在他耳边低语，舔嘴唇（这太诱惑人了，如果Bradley无法控制自己的思想的话，足够让他们在片场度过非常尴尬的一天）。  
Bradley快速地在脑海里改变了计划。他们应该把甜点打包带回他的公寓，边喝酒边谈论戏剧，然后无意识地倒在沙发上做爱，干上几个小时。说真的，甜点和啤酒这一环节其实可以直接跳过。  
Colin在灯光暗下来的时候回来了，所以Bradley没有时间告诉Colin他改变了计划。经验告诉他，Colin不喜欢看电影的时候被打扰，那么看戏剧应该也同样适用。Bradley向Colin的方向靠过去，欣慰地看到Colin也靠向自己。他们的胳膊靠在一起，Bradley由于这些许亲密的接触而几乎浑身滚烫，幸运的是周围很暗，没有人看到他的脸有多红。  
这场戏很长，但是Colin喜欢，Bradley也慢慢看进去了。剧情和氛围都非常棒，他很高兴自己想出这么一场约会。他们一离开剧院，就成功地远离拥挤的人流，Colin再次拉住Bradley的手。Bradley朝他笑着，还没从现场看戏剧的极大快乐中缓过来。  
“我想，”Bradley说，几乎没注意到他的声音泄露了他的紧张和兴奋。“我们不如把甜品打包带走。我冰箱里有啤酒。或者我们跳过甜点这一环节，还有啤酒。”  
Colin轻声笑了笑，手指沿着Bradley的拇指轻轻扫过。“我不需要甜点，不过啤酒听起来不错。”  
“好极了！”Bradley在Colin的下颌上快速地亲了一口，这让他眼花缭乱而不想停下来，于是他拉着Colin一起向公寓走去。

END.


End file.
